it started with a kiss
by Penulis Frontal
Summary: fantasy sakura tentang sahabatnya ahirnya terwujud.   Warning : typo, mengandung yuri, lemon, pwp, probably ooc, gak suka yuri ya jangan dibaca!


**Disclaimer: naruto beserta semua karakternya sama sekali bukan milik saya**

**Title : it started with a kiss**

**Pairing : sakura x hinata**

**Rated : M(siapapun yang dibawah 21 tahun, homophobic, anti yuri, anti pwp jangan pernah baca!)**

**Warning : typo, mengandung yuri, explicit content, lemon, pwp, probably ooc, gak suka yuri jangan dibaca!**

* * *

><p>Sore itu Sakura kembali pulang kerumahnya setelah selesai menjalani rutinitasnya berlatih menjadi ninja pengobatan dengan Tsunade di lab konoha. Ia berjalan dengan wajah tampak lesu dan tak bergairah. Yah ahir-ahir ini memang banyak sekali hal-hal yang membuatnya lelah, apalagi kedua orang tuanya hari ini sedang pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa hari, membuatnya merasa bosan karena harus dirumah tampa ada seseorang untuk diajak ngobrol. Tapi kemudian ditengah perjalanan, mata hijaunya tiba-tiba menangkap seseorang yang telah lama ia kenal tak jauh dari tempat ia berjalan. Gadis itu adalah Hyuga hinata, sahabat Sakura sejak di akademi ninja selain Ino dan juga Tenten.<p>

"Hey...Hinataaa..!" Sakura berteriak memanggilnya.

"Ehh S-sakuraa chan.." Hinata yang sedang berjalan sambil melamun itu tiba-tiba tersentak kaget mendengar suara Sakura memanggilnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum mendekati Hinata.

"Hmm aa-aku.. Tadinya mencari guru Kurenai tapi rupanya dia sedang ada misi penting sekarang..." Jawabnya dengan nada grogi seperti kebiasaanya.

"Ohh sepertinya urusan yang penting ya?"

"Ah nggak juga. Munkin aku bisa kerumah guru kurenai besok, cuman urusan tugas yang dia berikan padaku kemarin kok.." Kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Hmm ngomong-ngomong hari ini kau ada acara nggak Hinata?"

Gadis bermata lavender itu menatap Sakura sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan

"Kebetulan sekali Hinata. Kau mau kan temani aku hari ini?. Orang tuaku lagi keluar kota dan aku lagi bete nih gak ada yang nemanin ngobrol dirumah..Gimana?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Hmmm kenapa tidak?.. Kupikir itu ide yang bagus Sakura chan.." jawab Hinata.

"Wah bagus sekali, thanks Hinata chan.." Kata Sakura dengan raut muka senang.

Diperjalanan, beberapa kali Sakura diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata... Yah Hinata selalu mempesonakan Sakura sejak dulu.

Sejak dulu selalu ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Sakura tertarik padanya, disamping dia gadis yang manis dan begitu pendiam hingga membuatnya penasaran padanya. Sakura memang merasa dia adalah gadis yang straight pada umumnya yang tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya namun entah mengapa dia juga suka mengagumi sahabatnya itu secara sexual. Munkin juga dia termasuk kategori wanita bisexual yang juga tertarik dengan gadis lain.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka meneruskan perjalanan, mereka ahirnya sampai didepan rumah Sakura. Setelah mempersilakan sahabatnya duduk, Sakura segera menuju dapur menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia keluar dari dapur dengan membawa dua cankir kopi ditanganya.

"Jadi bagaimana kencanmu dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sambil meletakan dua buah cankir berisi kopi panas yang tadi ia bawa di meja lalu duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Hmmm dia.." Hinata terdiam sesaat tak melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kulihat kalian pergi berkencan kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Memang benar sih.. tapi.. semuanya jadi kacau karena aku" Hinata tersenyum menutupi kesedihanya dengan senyum palsunya..

"loh kenapa kok gitu?"

"I-itu..." Hinata terdiam sejenak, wajahnya tampak menyiratkan keragu-raguan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura..

"Hei-hei Hinata" Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Aku adalah sahabatmu kan?. Masak dengan sahabat sendiri kau gak mau cerita?" Sakura meneguk kopinya yang mulai mendingin sambil melirik gadis berambut indigo itu memainkan jarinya. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sedang nervous.

"Sebenarnya.. dia waktu itu minta cium.." Kata Hinata. wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian di kencan pertamanya itu.

"Terusss.. Kalian ciuman?" raut muka Sakura menjadi agak serius mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Itulah masalahnya.. Umm aku belum pernah ciuman karena itu aku tak bisa. Lagi pula aku masih belum berani.."

sakura tersenyum mendengar penjelasan hinata. Ia tak menyangka hinata masih begitu polos tentang masalah itu.

Disaat itulah muncul ide nakal dibenaknya yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Ehh hmm hinata, tampaknya kau perlu belajar banyak tentang ciuman.. Munkin kau perlu berlatih dengan seseorang yang... bisa membantumu.." kata sakura dengan nada suara yang menggoda...

"Hmmm y-yah kupikir... Memang se-sebaiknya seperti itu. Tapi... Dengan siapa..?" hinata menatap sahabatnya dengan gelisah karena dia mulai merasa arah pembicaraan ini menjurus ke sesuatu..

"Kau bisa mencobanya denganku hinata chan.." Posisi duduk sakura menjadi merapat dengan hinata, dia terlihat mendekatkan mukanya menjadi semakin dekat dengan muka sahabatnya yang diam-diam ia puja sejak dulu..

"S-sakura apa yang.. kau.. Hmmff..." Perkataan hinata telah lenyap ketika bibir lembut sakura bertemu dengan bibirnya, untuk sesaat gadis hyuga itu diam tampa menggerakan mulutnya namun dengan perlahan ia mulai membalas ciuman sakura. Matanya terpejam menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan gadis lain. Bibir sakura begitu lembut beraroma strawberry membuat hinata semakin tergoda untuk melanjutkan ciuman itu.

"Bagaimana tadi..hinata chan? Kamu suka?" Tanya sakura sesudah melepas pagutanya.

"Hmmm Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.. Dengan muka memerah, dia tak mampu membohongi dirinya bahwa tadi ia menikmati ciuman itu. dan Sakura tersenyum melihat reaksinya.

"Sekarang biar ku ajarkan ciuman yang lebih intim lagi Hina chan... ini variasi yang lebih komplexs dari yang tadi .. ikuti aja gerakanku.. ." Sakura memagut bibirnya lagi.

"Sa-sakura akuu hmmmfffhh" bibir sakura segera membungkan nada protesnya.  
>Lidah pinknya berusaha menyusup kedalam mulut Hinata, mengetahui keinginanya mulut gadis lavender itu perlahan membuka memberi akses bagi Sakura. Hinata perlahan memejamkan mata dan mulai menikmati apa yang diperbuat sakura dan mulai mengikuti gerakannya, saling memainkan lidah dan saling menghisap lidah. Setelah 5 menit kemudian mereka baru melepaskan pagutan dan segaris saliva tampak masih menghubungkan kedua dagu mereka.<p>

"Wow itu.. Tadi..." Hinata sempat terenggah-enggah mencari nafas.." tadi rasanya luar biasa..

"kau belajar cepat Hinata chan.." senyum Sakura, kedua mata mereka beradu dan disaat itulah Sakura melihat sesuatu dimata Hinata.. Seperti sebuah hasrat yang dipendamnya. Mengetahui bahwa Hinata saat ini menginginkan hal yang sama seperti yang ia inginkan sekarang, Sakura mulai memegang tangan Hinata dan menjilati jari telunjuknya sambil memandangnya.. Gadis hyuga itu terpejam sambil mendesah. Mata Hinata membuka dan disaat itu dia melihat bibir sakura sudah satu centimeter dengan bibirnya..

"Ohh S-sakuraaa" Desah Hinata disaat sakura menyerangnya dan ciuman mereka kembali terulang. Cumbuan gadis pink itu perlahan menuju ke lehernya lalu membuat beberapa kiss mark di salah satu bagian yang sensitif itu.  
>Hinata menjadi lupa diri. Gairahnya bankit mengalahkan akal yang membendung hasratnya saat ini.<br>Tak ada yang mengira hal ini bisa terjadi namun kini terjadi. Dengan masih berciuman Sakura membawa hinata ke kamarnya dan menguncinya. Disana ia lalu melucuti jaket hinata berikut baju dalam dan cdnya lalu menanggalkan semua busananya sendiri hingga kini mereka polos tanpa baju sehelai pun.  
>Sakura mendorong tubuh Hinata di ranjang dan menindihnya. dada mereka dan perut mereka saling menempel, dan selangkangan mereka saling menghimpit. Setelah beberapa menit mereka kembali saling berciuman, Sakura melepas ciumannya karena merasa hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu.<p>

"Sa-sakuraa akuu... Belum pernah melakukan hal ini.." Kata Hinata ragu-ragu wajahnya masih merona akibat birahi yang ditahanya.

"sshh tenang hinata.. Rilex aja kita bisa berhenti kapan saja kalau kau merasa tak nyaman." Sakura meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir gadis hyuga itu dan tersenyum.

Lalu Sakura mulai bergerak turun. Dengan perlahan ia mencumbui inci demi inci tubuhnya dengan semakin mengarah kebawah..

ahh desah Hinata saat jilatan lidah Sakura semakin mengarah kebawah. senyum Sakura mengembang melihat kewanitaannya yang telah basah,  
>"gadis nakal.. rupanya kau sudah basah disini yah?"<br>Hinata tak merenspon cuman rona wajahnya semakin merah mendengar kalimatnya.  
>Dengan perlahan dia memainkan jarinya di lembah basahnya.. membuat Hinata merintih nikmat. Sakura menaruh salah satu paha Hinata di bahunya sehingga dia dengan lebih mudah mengerjai organ sensitifnya yang sudah sangat basah itu.<p>

"Ahh ahh ngghh S-sakura sepertinya ahh a-aaku mau.. Aku.. Ahhhh" Hinata mencoba memperingatkan Sakura karena ia merasakan sesuatu hendak keluar dari liang surganya sementara tubuhnya smakin terasa mau meledak.

Namun Sakura malah mempercepat gerakanya jarinya dan menyelimuti klitorisnya dengan mulutnya, meghisapnya, sesekali menjilatnya dengan semakin cepat sementara kedua tanganya memainkan buah dada jumbo Hinata..

"ahhh tubuh Hinata mengejang sesaat sambil mendesah keras ketika ia sampai di klimaksnya..  
>Stelah berapa lama tubuhnya kembali melemas.<p>

"Hmm jusmu manis hina ..." sakura menjilati jarinya yang belopotan jus cinta hinata.

Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur Hinata memeluk sakura dan berbisik pelan

"Sakura aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang seperti kau lakukan padaku tadi, kali ini giliranku kan?.." Sakura menatap nya dengan pandangan tajam,

"gak papa Hinata kamu gak harus untuk sekarang.."

"Tapi aku ingin Sakura.." desah hinata sambil mencium leher sakura membuat gairahnya bangkit lagi..

Sakura memposisikan tubuhnya pada hinata sedemikian rupa sehingga mereka sekarang di posisi 69..

"Hinata bisakah kau menolongku? tanya gadis pink itu dengan seductive ketika mengarahkan vaginanya ke muka Hinata.

Walaupun sebelumya tersirat keragu raguan di dalam diri Hinata namun ia memutuskan untuk mencobanya, ia memegang bokong Sakura dan menariknya membenamkan mukanya di antara selangkangnya..

"Aahh yahh disitu.." mereka saling memakan kewanitaan, dan saling merangsang titik sensitif masing masing.. Hingga 10 menit kemudian.. "angh Hinata aku.." Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya dan langsung membungkam teriakanya dgan menghujamkan mulutnya pada kewanitaan Hinata ketika gelombang orgasme menerpa tubuhnya tepat hampir bersamaan dengan sampailah hinata pada klimaksnya yamg kedua.. Tubuh mereka meregang kaku beberapa saat dalam alam nirwala sebelum mereka tersungkur lemas..

Perlahan Sakura merankak memeluk tubuhnya lagi mereka berciuman sambil menshare sisa jus cinta di mulut mereka ...

"aku sudah sejak lama memimpikan saat seperti ini.. Sejak dulu aku sebenarnya menginginkanmu Hinata...?" bisiknya sambil mengecup kening Hinata..

"hmmhh.." Hinata tak menjawab..  
>Sakura tersenyum membiarkanya tertidur dipelukanya..<p>

Banyak hal-hal yang sekarang memenuhi pikiran mereka, tentang bagaimana kedepanya hubungan mereka. Tapi untuk sekarang... Kelelahan membuat mereka tak punya pilihan lain sekarang selain tertidur sambil berpelukan dibawah selimut..

* * *

><p><strong>saya mohon maaf tentang banyaknya typo disini, saya belum punya cukup waktu buat memperbaiki semua kesalahan tanda baca, huruf kapital, kesalahan bahasa, dll cuz saya sangat sibuk di real life, tapi akan saya usahakan memperbaikinya dikit demi sedikit nanti.<strong>

**mind to review?**


End file.
